Confessions of a Teenage Prostitute
by RedWolfMoon
Summary: When Sasuke leaves his father's house, he leaves broke. What else can he do other than work at the whore house? Can Itachi save him before he's killed by a jealous lover? AU. Uchihacest. yaoi. Rated M for certain scenes.
1. Cast of Characters

**Cast of Characters:**

**Sasuke Uchiha-** 10th Grader in High School

**Itachi Uchiha-** The most skilled assassin of the Akatsuki. Sasuke's Aniki.

**Naruto Uzumaki-** Sasuke's best friend. Lives with his older brother Kyuubi.

**Kyuubi Uzumaki-** Naruto's older brother and owner of the town's strip/prostitute club. Sasuke's boss…

**Kakashi Hatake-** Sasuke's homeroom teacher.

**Iruka-** School counceler

**Tsunade-** Principal of Hokage High School

**Sakura Haruno-** Obsessed Sasuke fangirl

**Gaara-** Teenage leader of the Kazekage Yakuza

**Neji Hyuuga-** Gaara's right hand man.

**Shino-** A friend of Sasuke's

**Ino-** Another crazed Sasuke fangirl

**Shikamaru Nara-** Sasuke's friend and in the Kazekage Yakuza

**Jaraiya-** PE teacher. In the Kazekage Yakuza

**Temari-** Gaara's older sister. In the Kazekage Yakuza

**Kankuro-** Gaara's brother who thinks he's a playboy. In the Kazekage Yakuza.

**Might Gui-** Strange biology teacher

**Kuranei-** English teacher

**Anko-** Sex Ed teacher. Spies on the Kazekage Clan for the Akatsuki.

**Orochimaru-** Registered sex-offender. Ex-Akatsuki and obsessed with Sasuke.

**Zabuza-** History teacher

**Haku-** Zabuza's boyfriend and Sasuke's friend.

**Kabuto-** Used to be Sasuke's best friend before Sasuke killed him, gaining the Mangekyo

**Akatsuki-** The biggest and most dangerous Yakuza in Japan. On the American's FBI watch list.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- 0_0; I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't been updating my stories in, like, TWO YEARS! My laptop got completely taken away, and my mom started callin' me a gay idiot for reading this "crap". Not only this, but I've been MAJORLY busy with schoolwork. But now I'll be getting a laptop with my OWN money, so Mom can't take it away, and I'll be able to update stories. **

**Ehem, anyway, here's a story that I began my freshman year of high school. (o_0…that was like, almost 3 years ago…) **

**Disclaimer: I *sadly* don't own Naruto, and I'm here to disclaim any profit that may come from writing this (other than my loverly reviewers). **

**WARNING: This will be slightly OC, but most fanfics are, in a way. Rated M for yaoi, later lemonliness, and possible rape…I dunno, you guys tell me if I should or not…**

Chapter 1-

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I know that I screwed my life up. I left home, and I made myself into something…no, some_one_, that I was not. But this isn't completely my fault. If my father hadn't beaten me and Aniki did not leave, then I wouldn't be here now, a filthy slut…

**Normal P.O.V.**

The man groaned as Sasuke, Neko as he was known at the Devi's Crypt, sucked him off.

"Yes! Harder, faster Neko!"

Bile formed at the back of Sasuke's throat as the 60 year old man bucked his hips, willing Sasuke to get along with the business. Even though it had been a year since "Neko" debuted at the profusely gay whore house known as the Devil's Crypt, he still felt sick and upset with himself for doing the things he did.

The buzzer rang, signaling that the club was closing. Sasuke sighed gratefully as he leaped backwards to go get changed. It was late, and Sasuke hadn't eaten all day. A sudden jerking on Sasuke's wrist pulled the boy back into the stranger's lap, who then firmly pushed Sasuke's head back towards his dick.

"Bad Neko!" He hissed, leaning down to speak in the teenager's ear. "Finish me before you leave."

Seeing no one else around to save him, Sasuke nodded obediently, and tentively placed his lips around the hard member, making sure to suck extra hard, "earning" him a deep moan.

****

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, cheerfully waving his arms, motioning for the raven haired Uchiha to come to him. "Guess what?"

Sasuke smiled grimly, practically seeing the doggie tail wagging behind the blond.

"Kyuubi said that we can have a party tonight!"

Sasuke nodded numbly, his mind swiftly returning to the jerk from the night before. The two of them continued to walk down the halls when they met up with Shino and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys." Sasuke muttered, glancing at Naruto. Out of everyone currently involved in his life, only Shino and Shika knew what the Uchiha did to make money to survive.

"So…Sasuke…" Shikamaru lazily started, leaning against the wall. "How was your night? Anything interesting happen?"

Sasuke growled and furiously shook his head. "It was Terrib-"

"SQUEEEE! SASUKE-SAMA!"

A group of the usual fangirls squealed as they walked by, ever so often attempting to grip at the Uchiha's hair or clothing.

"So troublesome." The lazy male muttered, sitting up from his leaning position. "Hey, did you guys hear? We've got a new teacher. You know, for the Sex Ed course. I hear she's a babe."

"…"

Shino stared calmly from Shikamaru to Sasuke and from Sasuke to Naruto. The three of them burst into laughter. The majority of the group was gay-actually, the only straight one was Naruto, but Naruto only knew of Shikamaru's homosexuality.

****

Sasuke's mind wandered as he silently sat in his homeroom class. When he was younger, he had a healthier vigor to life…the days when Itachi was there and when his mother and Shisui were still alive…now he wondered why he even bothered to live.

"-ke."

The two Uchiha siblings used to be really close, and Sasuke used to really love his brother. Everything had gone wrong when their mother died. Their father began to beat Sasuke.

"-suke!"

'_I guess Aniki couldn't stand my constant crying.'_ Sasuke mused, mixed feelings swirling within his very core as he doodled on his notebook. _'I love you Aniki…'_

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sasuke flinched as an image of his father floated above him, belt in hand.

"No!" Sasuke protested automatically, bring his arms above his head protectively. The class gaped at the beautiful male in wonder. Sasuke. Showing fear?

Kakashi's eyes softened as he turned back to the whiteboard, leaving the boy's heart beating a mile a minute.

"Pay attention."

****

Naruto bound up to Sasuke, worry building in his eyes.

"Hey Teme!" He shouted. "What happened in there?" The two of them headed to their next class, Sex Ed.

"…"

Sasuke remained silent until they reached the silly pink door which lead to the new classroom. They entered the room, and as he passed the new teacher, Anko, he was almost positive she recognized him. Sasuke shook it off and made his way to sit next to Neji Hyuuga.

"Greetings Uchiha." The cold voiced friend said quietly. "Is it just me, or is Miss Anko staring at you?"

"So it wasn't just me?" Sasuke asked, turning to meet the woman's eyes. Her face was blank, showing no emotions.

"In the Kazekage, she's pretty highly ranked on the assassin scale. Next to only Gaara and me."

Sasuke nodded, respect filling his eyes.

"Alright now! Sit down and shut up Kiddos!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her insanely arrogant tone.

"Now. Raise your hand _truthfully_," She narrowed her eyes to meet everyone's gaze. "And I _will_ know if you are lying or not. Raise your hand if any of you has had involvement in any kind of sex."

Sasuke growled faintly at the personal question. Glancing around the room, he noted most of the other sophomores were looking at Anko in confusion.

"Okay," Miss Anko sighed, slapping her forehead. "I'll list some different types for you."

Sasuke felt a familiar sickness wash over him as he thought of the different types of intercourse.

"Alright, there's Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Pelvic Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Bed, Sex with a Girl, Sex with a Guy. Sex, sex, sex."

By now, the few that had their hands raised were blushing…_'All accept one.'_ Anko thought, running her eyes over the hands.

Sasuke shamelessly held his hand in the air, face devoid of emotions. He had done the majority of what the teacher had listed.

'_Oral, Anal, in a car, on a bed, and with a guy...a LOT of guys.'_ He numbly thought to himself.

'_Uchiha-sama's brother?' _Anko's eyes narrowed with shock. _'I wonder which he's done…'_

"Only five of you? Well, what you all are doing is _**wrong**_! All of you have to stop NOW."

'_Fat chance of that happening…'_ Sasuke bitterly thought to himself. When Sasuke left his father's mansion, he went penniless. The eldest Uchiha had frozen all of his bank accounts, and so Sasuke had nothing, and no one would take a 15 year old but the Devil's Crypt.

"If this goes on, your life is in danger."

****

As Naruto walked towards the group's lunch table after class, he noticed Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke arguing. He had long become suspicious about how Shino and Shikamaru had acted around him, and now the kid Uzumaki was going to find out.

He crept closer to them, hiding behind the big tree to get better hearing.

"—she might be on to you though!" Shino shouted.

"So?" Sasuke argued, crossing his arms. "It's not like I have a choice!"

"You always have a choice in selling your body to a bunch of guys!"

Then it was Shikamaru's turn to join the argument.

"You have to get out of that whore house! I know what your father did you was painful, but any of the guys fucking you could kill you for something as menial as not letting him cum!"

These words both shocked Naruto and made him blush as he slowly emerged from his hiding spot.

"Y-you're gay?"

**A/N- Okay, so maybe I'm a little evil. That's it for the first chappy, and I hope I don't make any of you angry for how short or long the chapter is, because when I type this in word, it's always hard to tell…See you next time! **

**Ja ne.**


End file.
